Escape to a New World
by MalfoyEatonMellark
Summary: Neither war has occurred, Peeta and Katniss are mentors but are struggling. they eventually run away along with Katniss' family to world of the factions. Tris and Tobias are being hunted down for being divergent. Will anyone survive? How many lives will be lost?
1. Chapter 1

HI! MY FRIEND AND I HAVE DECIDED TO WRITE THIS FANFIC ABOUT A LIFE WHEN KATNISS AND PEETA MEET TOBIAS AND TRIS! THIS IS OUR FIRST TIME PUBLISHING OUR WORK SO PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ

HOPE YOU ENJOY!

Chapter 1

Peeta P.O.V

I have been waiting for this day my whole life. All would've been perfect if not for the Captial. We were forced to move our wedding into district 1, although it is beautiful.

Green and orange roses intertwined form an arch over my head. Rows and rows of seats block off either side of the aisle, filled with the richest and most prominent

members of our society. My, Katniss and Gales families are seated in the front row just diagonal from the priest and I. I was thinking about how our lives would be

once we're married when the classic wedding march began to play. I adjusted my my black tie and tried to look calm since i knew my face was being broadcasted

to everyone living in Panem. Right before Katniss Everdeen (or should I say Mellark) walked out i saw Effie quickly fix her hair. Nothing about Effie had changed since

Katniss and I won the Quarter Quell. She still bugs Katniss about how she dresses and tries to get her to buy more dresses.

Katniss turned and finally looked in my direction. I gasped. She was wearing the most stunning dress I've ever seen, with a sweetheart neckline and a tight bodice

framing her hourglass figure. There was a small white rose on her left hip and all the fabric seemed to be pulled by it. ( I really don't know much about fashion)

The train of er dress was was insanely long going almost 5 feet behind her. She didn't get a say about how her dress, it was all decided by the people in the districts.

I had to admit she looked absolutely beautiful.

I was so busy staring at her that I didn't even notice the song had finished and she was climbing the two small stairs up to me. I reached out and grasped her her hand

with all her might to pull her as close to me as possible while still leaving a respectful distance between us. I stared into her beautiful eyes thinking about how they are

the most impossible shade of grey, when I noticed that the priest was asking for my vows. Turns out he had asked a while ago and I was just standing there starring at

Katniss

"Oh" I said and cleared my throat.

KATNISS POV

The priest looked over at Peeta and asked for his vows but all Peeta did was stair at me with those beautiful blue eyes.

I waited for a minute but he never spoke.

Eventually I squeezed his hand with all my might hoping he will get the hint.

"Oh" he said and cleared his throat. "Katniss, I've loved you for as long as i can remember. You've been the apple of my eye, you alone make my life bearable

You've helped me through everything, supported my every thought and never doubted me once, I promise to love you forever no matter what."

By the end i had tears running down my face and was tempted to just run into his arms right then and there.

"Peeta," i began looking right into his deep blue eyes getting lost instantly. " I know I'm not perfect and that I'm bound to screw up but I promise I will never stop loving you.

I love you with all that i am and will ever be. I'm sorry it took me so long to notice, but I'm here now ready to devote the rest of my life to you. I love you."

I watched his reaction as i spoke. He had tears in his eyes and that same look on his that he did the day he proposed, a look of complete love and devotion.

"I love you too" he murmured as i finished speaking.

I continued to look into his deep eyes that were the most beautiful shade of blue,

" I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" we didn't need to be told twice.

I took a slow step towards Peeta and wrapped my arms around his neck as he placed his hands on my lower back bringing me closer.

I pressed my lips to his in a slow passion filled kiss that reminded me why I love this man.

HI I'M THE FRIEND! STEVE IS MY FAKE/AWESOME NAME. BE MY FRIEND PLZ IM 1 YEAR OLD(JKS BUT SERIOUSLY BE MY FRIEND AND REVIEW)

KEEP ON READING OUR STUFF FOR MORE OF MY MESSED UP COMMENTS. BYEEEEEE!


	2. Chapter 2-reception

Chapter two- Reception

PEETA POV

I loved kissing my Katniss but I knew that everyone was watching, including our families. I reluctantly pulled away and stood up. When i looked down at Katniss she looked confused so I gestured to everyone around us.

She laughed and quickly kissed my cheek before turning to face the crowd of people watching. I looked over to her and said

" Are you ready to spend the rest of your life with me Mrs. Mellark?"

she smiled "That's gonna take some getting used to but, yes I'm more then ready!"

The reception was very...entertaining to say the were preformances of all types. There were singers, dancers, pretty much any type of show. The food was extravagant, there was so much no one could try

everything. when we walked in we were greeted by applause. That's when the music began to play, i pulled Katniss close to me but she imidiatly pulled away.

"I can't dance" she said while looking at the ground. I could clearly see the beautiful red blush flowing into her cheeks.

" It's alright" i said while tipping her head up to look at me " I can"

She involutarely smiled and stepped closer to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and we began to dance to our favourite song; All of Me. I slowly took the lead but we wern't so mush

dancing as we were swaying from side to side. She eventually became more comforatable and laid her head in the crock of my neck and i rested my head on top of hers. we danced like this for three moe songs.

Once we were done dancing we ate some cake, Katniss threw her bouquet and listened to people's speeches. Eventually I decided to say mine, i kissed Katniss' head and headed up onto the stage. I stood infront of everyone and several cameras.

" Hi everyone, i just wanted to say thank you for coming to this very specisl day. Speaking for both Katniss and myself we wanted to thank you all for your support. Now I ould like to say a little it about my new wife.

Katniss, I've loved you for as long as i can remember you have always been there for me even during the roughest times I love you with all that I am and all that I'll ever be. You are the light in my life, the apple of my eye. To my lovely amazing wife Katniss Mellark"

KATNISS POV

Oh my god I love Peeta so damn much. He just finished saying the most beautiful speech I've ever heard, as soon as he was within my reach i pulled him into a hug

" I love you so much.'' i said into his chest where my head now lays.

" Not as much as I love you." he replied, his voice muffled by my hair

I then pressed my lips to his ina sweet but passionate kiss. " come on" he said " i want you to meeet my parents"

"ok" i said and grabbed his hand. We walked over to the table where his parents and siblings were sitting and hus dad was the first to speak

" Congratulations son." he said as he gave Peeta a hug.

"Yea congrats man" said his brother ( I don't really know which one as I've never met them before.) He had the same eyes as my Peeta but his hair was much shorter and darker almost brown.

" Aren't you going to introduce us?" His mother very bluntly stated. Peeta looked like he was about to scream at his mother but decided to hold back as i gently rubbed his arm trying to send him a amessage.

" Of course" he sighed " Katniss this is my mother, father and my brothers luke and James.

" Hello, I'm glad you could come " She didn't seem at all thrilled that her son was marrying me. I don't know what it is about her but I got the feeling that she doesn't like me.

''So what makes you think your good enough for my son?" she said as she stood up and got right in my face " I mean yea you helped him survive through two rounds of The Hunger Games big deal so did all those other people.

you were from the Seam he could obviously get someone much better, someone who doesn't break the law just to remember her daddy. Oh yeah you also couldn't afford good food so you had to go hunt to survive. I bet you had to beg my son to

get together with you. Am I right? " I was completely shocked, but as I think of what she said I began to notice she was right. Lots of people helped Peeta survive through the games I was just the crazy one who tried to win by making him eat

poisonous berries, I broke the law many times just so I could go to the pond where my dad used to take me, and we couldn't afford good food so I had to hunt otherwise my mom and prim wouldn't survive.

As for being with Peeta that is the one thing she was wrong about. I never had to bug him to be with me if anything he had to bug me. I barely noticed that there were tears forming in my eyes and that I was slowly shrinking back against Peeta,

but as i thought more about what she said i began to question myself _am I good enough for Peeta? He always says thst but maybe she is right!_

'' How dare you!" I heard Peeta scream as he pulled me closer to him " How dare you tell her she isn't good enough for me and make her question herself! She never did anything wrong, she risked her life

countless times for me during both Hunger Games and she risked everything to keep her mother and sister alive. And if you refuse to treat her with respect i will have to ask you to leave." I knew this was hard for him to do but when I tried to stop him he just ignored me.

I think this was his way of getting back at her for all those terrible beatings she put him through.

" Is that any way to treat your mother?!" she yelled by this point people were beginning to stare.

" Just leave please. This is supposed to be a happy day for me and your ruining it" he sasid while pinching the bridge of his nose with the hand that wasn't holding me to his side and his eyes close.

" _Fine_ " she practically yelled and stormed off.

Peeta turned to look at me " Are you alright? Please just ignore her she doesn't know anything about you or about our relationship." he looked like he was going to cry.

" I'm fine just a little surprised that she would say that right to my face. Be honest with me, are you ok?" I replied worridly. I grabbed his hand and looked into his stunning blue eyes.

" I guess, it's just I wasn't expecting her to say that either I thought she would be supportive." he sighed and then shook his head as if he were getting rid of the thought.

" Let's just focus on us tonight, ok?" he said practically begging with his eyes.

"Alright " i complied. His dad and brothers agreed as well, I forgot they were even there. We all talked about whatever and just enjoyedd ourselves until Effie came over and told us it was time for us to cut the cake.

PEETA POV

I was completely embarassed by my mothers behaviour. I told her not to make a scene but obviously she didn't listen. Katniss looks extremely upset but when I asked she said she was fine which I know she isn't.

We are now getting ready to cut the cake and to eat. Effie told us that we are not allowed to see or pick the cake so I have no clue what to expect.

Effie then walks in with a 5 tier cake infront of her. it is decorated with white frosting ( which I assume is vanilla) and symbols from our past and present. there is a copy of Katniss' lucky mockingjay pin,

a copy of the cave we stayed in during the first Hunger Games, there are several loaves of bread which I imidiatly reconize as the different breads from the different disricts finally there are mini statues of Katniss and i at the top

that were made to look like us.

We cut into the beautiful cake and fed some to each other, we had a toasting as well as tradition. Eventually everyone begsn to leave and not surprisingly Katniss and I were one of the first to leave.

We were on our way to our suite when i saw Katniss start to slow down because her feet were sore I guess. Iput my arm around her waist and picked her up bridal style earning a surprised squeak from her.

She then laughed and began to kiss me. It started off as a gentle kiss but slowly became deeper and more desperate. I quickened my pace and took her into our bedroom, things got a little heated.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG BUT I PROMISE THIS IS A GOOD CHAPTER! I PROMISE THE ACTION IS COMING SOON, AND I'M SO SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING ERRORS I TRIED TO GET THIS DONE AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE.

Katniss POV

It's been six months since our wedding and now the Capital is forcing us to become mentors for this years Hunger Games and just the idea of sending kids in that arena to die sickens me, and I'm sure Peeta doesn't like it either.

I've tried to get out of it but president Snow said that as long as Peeta and I are the most recent winners in District 12 the we have to be mentors. I have one idea on how to get out of this but it woukd involve getting rid of a lot of other things too.

Running away.

It would be perfect, Peeta and I escaping, creating a new life for us and a new world.

Peeta is currently at the bakery but when he comes home I'm gonna tell him my idea. I think I would want to bring my family and he will probably want to bring his. (although after the wedding he hasn't been talking to his mom very much )

I never believed that we were the only people on Earth I personally think there are more people around somewhere.

"Katniss, I'm home." i heard Peeta yell from the front door of our house. He came in looking tired but as soon as he laid eyes on me he seemed to lighten up and be more energetic.

"Hey " i quietly replied. Might as well get this over with now. "Peeta, I have an idea of how to get us out of eing mentors" I said while intentionally looking anywhere but in his eyes."Really? how?" he said with excitement prominent in his voice.

"Yea but it would be very difficult and may not even work." i continued to explain.

"Just tell me and I'll tell you if It's good." he said while reaching towards me and forcing me to look into his eyes.

i sighed and then told him. "We run away, as far as we can . We could start a new life and escape to another world where It's just us."

he seemed to think over this idea before looking straight into my eyes. "That definitely would work but Katniss, you would have to leave everything and everyone, including our families."

" Then why don't we just bring them with us? Prim is 13 and could help find berries and other foods, my mother is a doctor, she could help if anyone gets sick and injured, your brothers and dad are strong so they could help with building. I don't know if you wantr to bring your mom but she could help with the cooking." I say very proud of what i came up with

" You really don't want to be a mentor do you?" he asked very concerned.

" After everthing thst we had to go through, no I really don't and this is all I could think of." I said quietly while trying to look away but he moved closer and wrapped his arms around my waist while i put mine on the back of his neck.

" Okay" he said. Calmly like we were having a normal discussion.

" Wait what?" I said in complete shock " You're actually agreeing to this? You don't think It's crazy?"

"Yes I am. Katniss I love you and if you think your plan might get us out of becoming mentors then I will do anyhting to make it work." he said and finished it off by leaning down to get me a kiss, it wasn't a normal sweet kiss though. It was a passion filled kiss that made the fire inside me ignite.

I smiled against his lips and muttered "Thank you" He gently laughed and pulled me closer to his so I was flush against him.

We continued to kiss like this until I said " Dinners ready." He leaned in for one more kiss before backing away and sitting at the table.

"When are you going to tell your mom and sister about this and when should I tell my family?" peeta said while eating.

"Well I was going to go over there to help tomorrow after I go hunting, and if you want to go after work then...we can still be togther after." I said after a moment of consideration.

" Alright, I'll go after work tomorrow and I'll meet you back here when I'm done. "

We cleared our dishes and decided to go to bed early. ''Thank you" I said as I curled up next to my Peeta.

" For what" he said as he looked down at my head which was laying on his chest as I listened to his heartbeat.

"Supporting my crazy idea, helping me escape even if you wanted to stay.'' I said without making any eye contact.

" Katniss, " he said while pulling me up beside him so I'm forced to look right in his bright blue eyes. " Katniss you never have to worry that I will not support you, but I do agree with this idea. I don't believe that we are the only people. We will ask our families tomorrow and see what they think. But for now don't worry, let's just get some sleep"

"Ok" I said as I leaned in to kiss him but it wasn't a hungry kiss it was a sweet kiss to show how much he means to me and how much I love him. I laid my head back on his heart and swiftly fell asleep to the sound of his heart beating.

PEETA POV

I was surprised by Katniss' idea but imidiatly agreed. Iknew she wouldn't be able to handle sending innocent children in that stupid arena where their sure to die or at the very least get hurt. It would kill me to help these people but then watch them die not even a month later.

I'm not gonna lie, the idea of running away did come into my head earlier but I didn't think of bringing our families I just thought we woul dhave to leave them here and it just be the two of u, but I guess Katniss is right both of our families could help us survive.

I'm slowly falling asleep with katniss on my chest when suddenly I heard a bloodcurling scream. I reopened my eyes to see what hapeened but when I did I saw Katniss had her hands over her ears and she was curled up tight, rocking back and forth. She was the one screaming but it must've been a terrible one because the last time she screamed like that was during the quateer quell when the jabberjays came and I couldn't comfort her.

I wrapped my arms around her and rocked her back and forth while telling her thst everything was alright and that I was right here and that she was ok. After a few minutes she woke up with a start and was looking around wildly as if she were expecting to see something attacking her.

"Hey, it's ok. Your safe, I'm here, everything is ok" She looked at me with the most scared look in her eyes that I've ever seen. She then wrapped her arms around me and buried her head in my shoulder.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and laid her back down on the bed as close to me as phisically possible and slowly fell back into a deep sleep.

KATNISS POV

 _They were coming for us, all of them, every person i killed or wanted to kill were chasing Peeta and I. Then suddenly it was just Snow and I._

 _"where's Peeta?" I said looking around." Well I can't have two winners to the Hunger Games, can I? " That's when I noticed that I was in the outfit I had to wear for the 74th Hunger Games and was standing on the cornicopia._

 _" Where is my Peeta?!" I said louder and began to draw an arrow. " Calm down ms. Everdeen he is right here," He then pressed a button and not only did peeta appear on the ground in front of the cornicopia but so did those large dog mutts that killed Cato._

 _''Now Ms. Everdeen you shall watch him die or I'll kill you''he said with a smile on his bloody lips '' I would rather die. and by the way its Mrs. Mellark to you.'' I said as I jumped off of the cornicopia and landed next to Peeta._

 _" Peeta go! I will take them I can't stand the thought of you dieing, please leave." But all he did was turn to face me but he had this disturbing look on his face, he was shacking too, then suddenly he became one of the mutts and began to attack me, and soon kill me.I screamed, I screamed as loud as I could._

I woke up then to Peeta wrapping his arms around me and rocking me like I'm a small child, he was saying stuff too but I just couldn't quite make out what he was saying . I eventually looked up at him and then quickly wrapped my arms around his torso and burried my head in his shoulder and tried to fall ack asleep.

I woke up later in the morning and decided to get up because I couldn't risk having another nightmare and it was only 8 am. I made some tea and decided to wash the house a little.

Not too long after me did Peeta wake up, and he came down the stairs to see how I'm doing and why I got up so early. I told him I was fine but all he did was wrap his arms around me and pulled me into a bear hug.

A few hours later we decided it was time to go ask our families to join us.

I already knew my moms resction would be they want to come so I wasn't too worried but I still went out to my old house which is where they chose to stay and knocked on the door.

A half hour later and a cup of tea later i was proven right and was walking ack to my and Peeta's place when I saw Haymich and decided to ask him to come, he was pretty drunk but still agreed.

When i walked past the backery (where Peeta's family is living) I heard yelling and stuff being thrown and people screaming in pain so I decided to walk in to make sure everyone was ok.

PEETA POV

I knew my mother was going to give me a hard time after what happened at the wedding, I was kinda hoping she won't come but I know it's not going to be that easy she is going to try to make my dad and brothers stay too.

I walked up to the doorway of the bakery and just let myself in. I still work here sometimes so I have a copy of the key. I went up the stairs to where my family were all having breakfast and began to talk

'Hey, guys. '' I said as I walked in. My brothers all teased me and my father gave me a one armed hug while my mother just ignired me. " I have a bit of a problem, the capital is making Katniss and I be mentors but we don't want to do it because of everything we had to go through. Katniss had the idea of us running away but only if our families will come"

" Are you asking us to come with you" my mother said as she sttod up and got right in my face " Are you asking us to come with you on a death mission? Just because that girl doesn't want to do something?"

That's when I lost it how dare she insult Katniss right in my face again " Listen, I want you to come but only if you will respect my _wife_ and our decisions if not then I'll have to go without you but I would prefer if you could."

" Peeta I am your mother you will not yell at me and certainly not threten me," she said as she stepped up closer to me. It kinda reminded me of how she would act before I would get a beating when I was younger.

" I'm not a child you can not threaten me and if you don't want to come then that's fine my me. I would still love it if you guys could come" I said said turned my back to my mother and addressed my dad and brothers.

Biggest mistake was turning my back to my mother.

She came up to my and hit me over the head like she always did when I 'deserved' a beating. I turned around and grabbed her arm before she could hit me again and placed it by her side " Don't even think about it" I growled at her. But I was a little late because she has a metal pole in her other hand and hit me in the stomach with it which cause me to bend and then she kicked my fake leg and I screamed.

when I fell to the ground I landed on my stomach and she began the hit my back. I swear I have the best luck just as she began to hit my back I heard someone come running up the stairs and only one other person has a key.

Katniss.

She came running over to where I was laying and took the pole away from my mother and pulled me behind her to defend me incase my mother decided she wasn't done. They had a argument but i was in too much pain to really pay attention. My mother eventually gave up and let Katniss take care of me.

She bent down to me and looked at my back, she said I had a few minor cuts but mostly bruises, she helped me up and we went straight home. on the way Katniss told me that she invited Haymich to come as well and that she decided we will leave on Friday ( It's tuesday).

 _On Friday_

We are all reay to go and are all just waiting for Haymich. Katniss is helping him pack so they should be here any minute. Just then we heard them come through the door, we pulled on our bags and began to walk to the fence.

We agreed that we will walk until dusk and then we will set up camp for the night but the only way we can have a fire is if we get far enough away. I hated the Hunger Gmes but the things I learned are going to come in hand during this adventure.

HI HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT PLS PLS PLS PLS REVIEW I LOVE TO HEAR YOUR COMMENTS OR IDEAS, I'VE BEEN CHECKING EVERYDAY AND I'M AT 50 VIEWS SO THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU BUT PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4-The Meeting

Chapter 4

SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY!#$$ $^$%&*(9 IM THE FRIEND IF U HAVENT NOTUCED.A ( the other author) THAT BUTT POSTED WITHOUT ME SO I COULDNT DO MY MESSED UP COMMENT THING THAT I DO .BLARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR. IM A UNICORN AND BLAM BLAM... IM A FUSION. REFRERANCE. bam. i rest my case. i think i broke the uppy case button.

TRIS POV

I was just heading back home from work when I saw Uriah come running up to me screaming about something I couldn't quite understand. Once he got to me he explained that him and Zeke were having a truth or dare game and everyone is there but me, even Four.

I followed him back to his apartment and sat down next to Tobias in the little circle everyone was sitting in. He grasped my hand as I sat down and we began to play.

"I GO FIRST" Zeke screamed a little too loud, but no one was stoping him.

"Tris truth or dare?" he said, looking at me with a mischevious grin.

"Dare ." I said loud and proud. There wasn't much he could do to me unless it involved Tobias.

" I dare you to...kiss Will while tobias and Christina watch." He said obviously very proud of what he has thought of but what he didn't think of is that he never said I had to kiss Will on the lips he just said I had to kiss him.

I walked over to Will with Tobias following me with a deadly glare on his face, he obviouisly didn't like the idea of me kissing someone else but I wasn't going to lose my top because of it and I have a plan.

I went right up to Will and kissed his hair. " You only said I had to kiss him not what part of him" I said while looking at Zeke with a satisfying grin on my face.

I pulled Tobias with me and we sat back down in our spots. He looked over at me and kissed the top of my head and whispered

" I thought you were actually going to kiss him." He looked into my eyes and I mouthed 'never'

" Uriah truth or dare?" I said

" you look like you have a terrible dare so I'm gonna go with truth." he said probably thinking he can outsmart me but I have an amazing truth.

" Alright...Do you like Marlene? And keep in mind that if you don't answer it means that you do so you will be answering no matter what." I said with the biggest grin, I probably look like a chester cat.

He sighed "May as well just say it then, yes I like Marlene.. a lot " He looked over at her with pleading eyes

She then laughed and walked over to him and sat down next to him with her knee on top of his.

"Four.." He said " Candor or dauntless?" Four looked at me and then replied,

" I'll go Dauntless" He said like he was bored.

Zeke then began to laugh " Perfect" he said. " Four you have to go make out with Tris alone for 10 minutes in that closet" I was a little confused about why Zeke thought this was such a good dare until I saw Tobias. He was afraid of confinement!

I went infront of Tobias and asked if he wanted to do the dare or go back home. He immediately stood up, grabbed my hand and we left without even saying goodbye .

We walked back to our apartment and decided to get changed for bed because by this point it was almost midnight and we were both exhausted. I could tell something else was bugging Tobias and decided to ask him about it.

" Hey, what's wrong? I know somwthing is bugging you but I don't know what." I said as I sat down beside him on the bed. He looked at the floor unseeingly. I grabbed his hands and knelt down infront of him

"Toby what's going on?" I said again and forced him to look at me by grabbing his head and forcing it in my direction.

"It-it's Marcus. He's coming next week and says he wants to see me and if I don't agree he will yell to everyone who I am and the 'conversation' will be harder." I gasped. We both knew Marcus didn't want to talk nor did he want to see Tobias he just wanted to whip and beat him.

I stood up and wrapped my arms around Tobias in the biggest hug I could, he pulled me into his lap and began to shake I'd never seen my strong Tobias cry over anything but I thinkl this time he is more scared then anything.

"Hey, you know what he's not going to hurt you because I won't let him. You're going to bring me with you" I said while I stroked his hair and pulled him close. He nodded his head against my shoulder and pulled me closer.

After a few more minutes he seemed to calm down enough for me to help him lay down. Once we were in bed he rolled over to face me and gave me a swift kiss and muttered an apology but all I did was nod and pull him close. We soon fell asleep.

 **The next day**

Tobias POV

I have to meet with my father in an hour and I don't know what to do. I need my Tris there but if he hurts her it will kill me. Tris and I are sitting in the net where we first met and are just talking about anything and everything. Eventually I tell her about how worried I am about our meeting with Marcus.

" Toby it will be alright, he won't hurt you and we will both be ok." I just pulled her closer to me and whispered to her,

" Tris if I lose you or even see you get hurt because of me it will kill me. I don't want you to get hurt." she just simply smiled.

" I promise whatever happends with Marcus is not your fault and I'm not a child I can protect myself so don't worry" she said as if we weren't talking about the possibility of her getting beaten and quite possibly whipped.

We eventually had to go to the meeting and 'speak' with Marcus. I don't know what to expect, I've been in Dauntless for years and he's never decided to come but all of a sudden he sends me a letter saying that he's over due for a visit I really don't know what to thik of this.

When Zeke dared me to go into the closet with Tris, I panicked, I was trying extremely hard to avoid thinking of Marcus coming and it was just too much.

Tris and I were just approching the door to the room where I told him to meet us. I made sure to save a room where there are no small spaces and nothing he could stick me in. We opened the door and walked in.

Marcus was walking around the room, when we walked in, as if he owned the place.

"Hello, son. Good to see you" He said as soon as he noticed us

I gripped Tris' hand and replied "Hello Marcus."

He didn't seem to like that too much. He began to walk up to me and I could see the black pits that are his eyes.

" I say it's good to see you, and I am your father and you will address me as so. You don't want to get hurt now do you?" he said with a grin so evil I wanted to run away, he was going to hurt me no matter who was there.

I almost forgot that Tris was there until she said something "Your no father to him. You never have been and never will be." She then came infront of me and laced both of her hands with mine. She was defending me and I appeciate it but she is going to get hurt.

" Tris don't he's just going to hurt you instead of me." I whispered in her ear while she stared Marcus down. All she did was squeeze my hands.

" I see you have someone to protect you now, did you really think she could stop me from hurting you if I intended to?" He said as if Tris being here was some sort of joke.

" Yes I do think she could stop you, I think I could too." I boldly said while wrapping my arms around Tris and pulled her close to me so we were standing together in a, almost, defensive position.

" Oh really?" Marcus said. then all of a sudden he was ripping Tris out of my grip and threw her on the floor. When he was turned around I took my chance attacked him from behind. Sadly he was expecting it and slammed my back against the wall and pinned me to it.

He had knocked Tris out and left her laying on the floor, I'm pretty sure she tried to fight back because she has blood coming from her nose and she has several cuts and bruises that are starting to form.

" See, you can never beat me. No matter who is here" He said as he held me against the wall. '' I know about your little girlfriend here, she is not normal, she's divergent." He spit.

" I don't know what your talking about" I lied hoping he wouldn't notice, but of course he did.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" He screamed " You know what happens when you lie."

"What are you going to do? " I challenged "You have no proof and even if you did who is going to care?" His eyes became darker as he leaned closer to me and whispered;

"Haven't you heard? Divergents will ruin this society so us leaders are working to remove them...completely"

I gasped.

 **Ok people cliffhanger. Currently I'm visiting family so I may not write as much but I will post the next chapter when I get 5 reviews.I need to know what you guys think of this I'm very proud of it but I'd like to know what you think.**

 **SOOOOOOOOOO...REVIEW PLS**


	5. Authors note

**Authors note**

 **So guys this is my first ever fanfiction and my friends too. I just want to tell you a little of why I'm writing this.**

 **Writing helps me calm down and helps me with my problems, I've been told on several occasions that I write a lot and that I tend to get carried away. But I enjoy it.**

 **As I said it helps me. I'm having a bit of difficulty with life so one day a while ago I decided I wanted to write and post it to see if the rest of the world thinks I'm an ok writer.**

 **I have no intention of ever being a big writer but I like my little story. I like thinking up new ideas and using old ones (the truth and dare) my friend has been helpful and agreed to help me write this on my computer.**

 **That would be why she isn't always commenting I'm usually writing while I'm alone. So we would both love it if you guys could tell us what you think, if there's anything we missed or we should add.**

 **I know I miss spell stuff but that's usually because I'm so into the story. So please comment and tell us what you think :)**

 **~bea**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Hi I'm currently on my way home after my vacation so that would be why I never posted. I'm working very hard on keeping this story straight but if I miss place something and change it a little bare with me. My friend will not be commenting on this chapter I'm sorry , but please read.** **I do not own Divergent or the Hunger Games or any of the chaaracters.**

 **Tris POV**

I woke up to the feeling of being carried. I guess the 'meeting' finished early. All I remember is defending Tobias and getting attacked by Marcus. Oh my god I left Tobias alone with Marcus! What did I miss.

"Toby?" I tried to say. I meant it to sound comforating but it came ouit harsh and strained.

"Oh thank god Tris. You woke up." He said as we approched the apartment.

He carried me in and set me on the couch and he went to go get some ice for both of us. I noticed he has bruises on both of his wrists and on is neck. I don't know what Marcus did but It definitely bugged Toby.

"Tobias?" I called as he was walking back with 2 ice packs. "What did Marcus do to you? What happened after I passed out?"

He began to scratch the back of his neck which I know is a sign that he's nervous. He also began to pace which means he's confused or stressed.

" After he knocked you out I attacked him from behind and started to fight with him. Eventually he got the upper-hand and grabbed my neck and pushed me into a wall. I'm so sorry Trus he some hoe found out that you are Divergent and apparently they are hunting down the divergents."

"Wh-what do you mean hunting down the divergent?" I questioned " Why us what did we ever do to them?" I stood and began to pace as well.

"I don't know why as soon as he told me that he threw me on the floor and left. I guess he didn't want to say anymore but I know he and possibly the leaders in Erudite are trying to kill us." He said in a very worried voice.

I began to think this over, what is the difference other than how we think? We don't act that differently...do we? The fear landscape! It then hit me, they can't control us like in my fear landscape, I was able to manipulize the simulation and change it so I could escape. I also knew that it wasn't real so I coyuld die but I knew that I wasn't really dea!

"That's it!" I said excitedly once I was sure that I was right.

"What?" tobias said as he stopped pacing and walked over to me.

" They can't control us. That's why they want us dead, because our minds are different we don't get affected by serums and in my fear landscape I was able to conrol what was going on and knew it wasn't real." I explained to him.

" It all makes sence now, why they won't just use a serum because they know we won't be affected." He said, we both continued to think of why would they decide to do this now

 **Prim POV**

 **WHEN THEY ARE DEEP ENOUGH IN THE WOODS RO HUNT AND MAKE DINNER**

I completely understood why Katniss wanted to leave. I knew she has beem thinking this over for a while, she was just too embarrassed to tell Peeta. I'm so happy they finally got married and haven started a life together.

We have been walking for 5 hours and it's starting to get really dark. Mom finally convinced Katniss to stop so we can make something to eat and set up camp. While mom and Peeta started the fire Katniss and I went out to find stuff to eat. Last summer I managed to memorize the book of plants our dad gave Katniss and I before he died. While Katniss hunted I found edible plants and leaves.

When we got back Peeta and mom ha the fire going and were sitting by it trying to keep warm. Katniss had gotten a few rabbits and a couple of squirrls. I managed to get enought leaves and berries to make something of a salad.

While Katniss and Peeta cooked mom and I began to mix the berries and leaves and put them on bigger leaves that I found to use as plates. Once that was done and evenly divided Katniss was walking over with 4 sticks with dead and cooked rabbit on it and a squirrl. ( **Sorry I'm not the best at spelling)**

We all ate together but there was minimal talking, none of us really knew what to say. Eventually we fell asleep all curled up together in one small tent, it would've been hard to pack a big tent so we only grabbed a 4 man which means all of our stuff was left outside.

 **4 Days later** **Katniss pov**

We have been walking for over 4 days and we have just finally heard someone, I heard it and drew an arrow. We continued to walk towards the threat with Peeta and I in the front and mom and Prim behind us.

I heard them talking about something

" Tris what are we going to do? Marcus knows about your divergence..." Divergence? What is that? They were a large man and a tiny girl who surly couln't be more then 15. We continued to listen and watch them but suddenly they turned towards us and I noticed that we were clearly visible.

"Hey!" The the tall man said " Who the hell are you and why are you outside of the fence?" I stepped out so I was clear to see and left Peeta with Prim and mom.

"I'm Katniss Ev-Mellark. My family ran away from our home district to find a better life. All we want is to fit in and have a fresh start" I explained hoping they would understand, they obviously didn't because the next thing I knew we were pinned to the grpound and they had guns to our heads.

All of us.

 **Tris pov**

''Let's go to the fence and talk, there is barely anyone there." I suggested. We needed to be somewhere where people were scarse and we would be able to openly talk about everything that is going on.

" Ok, we need to figure out why this is happening and your right someone may walk by that door" Tobias said while looking at the door like he expected it to fly open at any second.

We walked out to the train station and jumped on as it came by, we made it to the fence and immediatly began disscussing our major problem.

" Tris what are we going to do? Marcus knows about your divergence, I can't have him harm you." Tobias said as he looked me in the eye. I heard some movement from the woods and looked over, I saw a girl who did not look familiar in any way, watching us. I made sure to signal Tobias so he knew we couldn't keep talking .

"Hey! Who the hell are you and why are you outside of the fence?" Tobias said in his instructor Four voice that was meant to intimidate people.

" I'm Katniss Ev-Mellark. My family and I ran awau from our home district..." district? Where is this girl from? " to find a better life. All we want is to fit in." I didn't believe her an clearly neither did Tobias because he jumped on the girl and her boyfriend (I assume) while I got the other two. Toby had a gun pointed to theit heads but I don't think this family is criminal. I just held them both in a head lock.

"Why were you listening to our conversation?" Tobias growled.

"You guys are the first people we've seen in over 5 days, I was listening so I could tell if your bad people. Please just help us. " she said while struggling to get out of Tobias' hold on her.

"I believe her" I said while looking at the group of people that we were threatening. Tobias looked at me like I said I was part dog, but he released his hold on the girl an the boy. I had already let go of the others.

"Let's take them back get them some clothes and we will figure this all out later, it's getting dark." I said as I took the lwad an oulled them all up. I looked back and the girl who introduced her self was being held by the boy with her, I guess they are dating ot something.

We walked back to the train and I told them that we had to jump and that it wasn't that hard.

We went back to my and Tobias' apartment and I gave the girls some of my clothes and Tobias gave they guy who introduced himself as Peeta some too small ones as well.

'Great' I thought to myself as I laid down that night " Juat one more thing to worry about' With that I fell into a deep sleep in Toby's arms

 **Ok guys I wanted to make this longer but I'm so tired, I also really didn't want to leave and have been crying my eyes out the whole flight. None the less I hope you enjoyed Please review and if you have any ideas on couples I would love to hear I have a few but need more. I will probably post something later this week.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **So I am now home, my sleeping is very messed up rigt now so for a while chapters will very likely be posted at night. thank you all for reading this and sticking with my friend and I. please keep reading!**

 **Enjoy:)**

Peeta's pov

We are now in what they call the Dauntless section of the city. I have no clue where we are but these two seem nice. All the women went with the girl to get some clothes and Hymich and I used some of the seemed like a generally nice guy but only when he trusts you.

"Hey do those fit ok?" He called through the door

"Yea" I said as I walked out while feeding the belt through the loops. " they fit perfectly" He seemed to be acting a little weird when he saw me I don't know why. Then I saw himlook down at the belt I was having difficulty with and was now pulling out again.

He flinched. I don't know what is up with this guy and belts but I wonder if he was abused too, sometimes my mother would hit me with a belt I hope this guy didn't go through the same thing. We walked out into the living room and waited for Katniss to come out.

A few minutes later both girls came out in all black, now that I think of it almost everyone wears all black here. I wonder why?

"I'm hungry, let's go to the cafiteria. " Tris said. I looked over at the clock on the wall and it said '7:30' was it really that late?

We walked down to this giant room where so many people were sitting that it was impossible to see past your feet. We eventually got to a table that was surprisingly empty and all sat down. I was looking around and noticed that almost every person had a piece of this chocolate cake. I grabbed a little as did Katniss her mom and Prim.

" So where are you guys from?" Tris asked once we were all seated.

" District twelve." Katniss said proudly. Although I doubted they knew where that was.

"We don't really have a city our known land, so to speak, is broken up into areas and each one has a different area of expertise. District one also know as the Capitol is the richest and houses the President, who is the reason we ran away. It slowly goes down from there. So us being in district twelve the last district are pretty poor. There was a district thirteen but it got blown up during the last war."

I explained.

They were both staring at us like we are crazy, I didn't want to mention the Hunger Games just yet, I want to see what they think of what I've told them so far.

" Wait so you left... why again?" tris said.

I looked over at Katniss to see her tense up at the thought of telling these people, she looked at her mom and sister, Haymich then at me. I know she doesn't want to talk about it because these people are bound to ask about the Hunger Games.

" We left because at home there is this thing called the anual Hunger Gmes. Pretty much each of the twelve districts give a girl and boy tribute to put in an arena to fight until only one person remains. It really started out as a way to scare the people and to make them know that the Capitol has power over them. Now people celebrate and wait for these games to happen. In most areas, we don't agree with these 'games and don't want to be mentors for the next round of innocent children. " Katniss said.\

''What's a mentor?" Four asked clearly shocked and confused. They were just sitting there with the most surprised faces. I guess this wasn't what they expected.

" A mentor is someone who helps train and prepare the tributes for the arena. It's horrible because you know it is unlikely that these kids will win, for us it's even less common because in the higher districts they train for the day when they might be able to go but in 12 people work day and night. The only reason we were being forced into this job is because we won, twice."

They were both dead silent until finally Tris pipped up and asked

" If only one person can win how-how did you both win?" She seemed very confused, I bet we will look the same once they explain what is going on here.

" For us because I pornounced my love for Katniss a few nights before we went in they forced us to act like we were in a relationship, then in the middle of the 'GAME' they said that two people could win if from the same district, so I went to find Peeta. At the very end when we thought we'd won they said that that was no longer the case, so in other words we had to kill eachother. Obviously we refused to and threatened to kill ourselves at the same time if they wouldn't stop the games. " I explained I want them to see the capitol as bad the same way we do.

" So you guys left when they tried to make you support them and they're insane idea?" Four asked.

 **I am so sorry guys I forgot that Haymich is with them, just assume he is drunk and can't really do much**

" We ran because then they wouldn't have anyone for our district, Haymich here was our mentor and obviously he doesn't do to well." Katniss said while looking at a passed out Haymich who has been nothing but useless this whole trip.

" The president wants us there and he thinks that we are capitol dolls. That we just do what they want, obciously that has never been the case. The people will start to fight if we are found as rebellious. I don't a war but if we can get them to stop the games then all will be good." Katniss said.

For another few minutes we sat there just eating, not really saying much just keeping to ourselves.

 **Tris POV**

OH MY GOD these poor people where are they from? Huner Games? Kids fighting to the death just so the government still has power? I look over to Tobias and he looks concerned. I know what he's thinking, these people have come all this way to find a better life but we are on the verge of a war ourselves .

I wonder if these people would be willing to take a aptitude test to see if their in any danger. Tomorrow the new initites come and we have to take the transfers, I wonder if we can train these guys too so they will be able to fit in. On second though that would be bad cause if they get cut they won't be here at all. I'll ask Toby later.

" Guys it's starting to get late you guys can stay in my old apartment. I have two beds and a couch do youi think that will be ok? We can give you some pjs and clothes for tomorrow. We have to train new people tomorrow for most of the day so if you want you can stay there or wander around get to know the compound. " I said as we all walked back up to the apartments.

I gave the women some pjs and clothes and Toby did the same with the guys. We walked back down to his apartment and started to get ready for bed. Once we were both done he wrapped his arms around me and began to kiss me passionatly. I obviously didn't argue, we have beoth been so stressed lately it was nice to relax a little.

We kissed for about a minute before it started to become a hungry, needy kiss that made my heart skip a beat. I felt his tounge nudge at my bottom lip asking for entrance, I imidiatly complied. I wrapped my arms around his nckand tangled my fingers in his hair, while he wrapped his around my waist securing me to him. We continued to kiss like this for a while until I heard him mummble something about us having to wake up early tomorrow so we can be ready for the initiates.

 **The next morning**

" I wonder what the first jumper will be?" I said excitedly to Toby while we were waiting for them to jump into the net.

We had just checked on our guests and they seem to be pretty comforatable, I told them where the shops are and gave them some cash to-' my thought was cut off by a high pitched scream, clearly a girl.

Four and I both changed our posture and faces to expressionless and more intimidating. Four helped her out of the net and asked for her name.

"Melissa" she said quietly, clearly was an amity. Four made the announsment while I went to help the next person who had jumped but didn't scream.

I helped him out of the net and asked for his name,

"Jaren" he said while looking around, he was short and blonde and was in all blue so he must've transfered from Erudite.

" Secound jumper, Jaren." I yelled and pointed over to where he should go stand.

I turned around when I heard the springs bounce. Tobias was helping out another Erudite who had short brown hair and was very strong looking. he made the announcment and sent the boy (Liam) over to the other Dauntless.

Next was a decent sized girl with thick blonde hair and bright blue eyes who , as well, was in blue. 'It's like a family' I thought while helping her out.

" What's you name?" I said coldly

" Bea" she said. I made the announcment and asked her what that's short for " Beatrix" she said slightly confused. Without another word I sent her over to the rest. The rest went similar to that

We called them all over and looked at the list of transfers.

 **Melissa-Amity**

 **Jaren-Erudite**

 **Liam-Erudite**

 **Bea-Erudite**

 **Ira-Candor**

 **Serene-Erudite**

 **Eric-Amity**

 **Scott-Candor**

 **Greta-Abnigation**

 **Tara-Candor**

 **Henry- Amity**

It seems like we have a good group this year, the only thing I can hope for is no Divergents I don't need to worry about any of these kids. We showed them around and I saw a couple of the Girls (irs and Serene I think) looking at Tobias and I'm not sure if I like that. I also noticed that the other three Erudite are sticking together and look like they are ready to attack anyone who comes near them.

We led them to the Cafetiria for dinner ad they all sat in little groups. We ate and then sen tthem to the dorms and told them to be up and at the training room for 7 so we could go to breakfast.

I went back to my old apartment and found our guests all sitting there talking. They said that they were fina dn that I could go to bed, obviously I looked as tire as I felt. When I got back,there was a note from Jeninie Matthews reading;

Dear ,

I am welll aware of your difference and you will not get away with ruining our order. Something is very wrong with you and I will not stop until you and all other Divergents are stopped. I have people who agree many more then you do, do not fight me because otherwise you will lose all you love.

Good day,

Jeninie Matthews

 **Sorry guys cliffhanger! This chapter was just to show how things will go for the Mellarks (and Haymich) and also to introduse the initiates. Every name means something to me,two are cousins, one is mine, two are my aunt and uncle, one is of my worst bully yet, three are my best friends and two are just random names that I like. If you can match two of them I will put your name in the story.**

 **SOOOOOOOOOOO please review!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

IM BACK BABY! FRIEND IN THE HOUSE, SON! i hope u amazing unicorns like this story. UNICRON, AWAY.(u guys r the unicorns if u havent noticed)

 **Tris POV**

What do I do? She will kill Tobias and I, I don't know what she wants other than the obvious. I heard rumor that she is going to each faction and making a speech.

" Um..Tris?" I heard Katniss say, I turned around and they were all standing there " We were wondering if you could teach us combat? I'm only good with a bow and Peeta is strong but that won't help us much if Snow comes here."

" Of course I'll teach you" I replied and lead them all down to the training room.

 **Jaren POV**

This is bad! This is sooooo bad. I just found a note from, dad saying that Janine Matthews is taking over and is huntiong down the divergent. I've heard rumours that our instructors are divergent but I don't want to say anyhting.

 **Unknown pov**

"Good to talk to you again " I said while turning back to the computer with the woman who's trying to help me with my little problem.

"You too, now where did we leave off last time? I know where your people are but for me to get them you will have to help me take over sll the factions." She stated proudly as if this were a small thing to ask.

"Alrigh but if I don't get my mentors back you will be as good as dead. Understood? " I said while preparing to turn off the screen.

"Perfectly, I will see you here in 4 days at 2:30 sharp" she said as if talking to a child.

" Already planned. Good bye" I said and shut off the computer. Now all I have to do is get there and find my people, no one knows that these people are the reason for the hunger games and for District 13s bombing. the previous leaders did not agree and distroyed each others property.

 **Tris POV**

"That was good guys but you need to put more force into it" I heard Tobias yell accross the room. We were training the newbees. Katniss was amazing with a bow and arrow but she needs to work on using some of the smaller weapons that would be easier to use and harder to detect when used.

Ten minutes later we wrapped it up and told them all to go back to their rooms. Toby and I were left in the training room alone so we decided to take the time to talk abpout everyuthing that is going on.

" She's not going to back down, we both know that. So what is olur plan?" I said as I walked up to him and sat in his lap on the table

" I have no idea. Maybe we should tell the rest of the gang, can I see that note again? " Tobias said, as he could tell that I was playing with it in my pocket.

"more then you know? What does that mean, all of candor agree, everyone knows that. Dauntless and abnigation are the only factions against it, though the Abnigations won't do anything. "

"Wait do you think she knows?" I said as I noticd that theres only one other way that she could have more people against us.

"Knows what? " He said obviously confused

" Katniss' family! She said their president will do anything to get them back, do you think it's possible that he is the 'other people' I mea he is the president he must have influence on the people.

he gasped, we both knew that this was the answer and that soon... all hell will break loose

 **Hey guys sooooooooooo sorry that this took so long I've been camping and trying to get back into a normal routine. I'm, sorry this is so short but I hope you liked it. As always please review I would love some ideas!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Hey guys sorry for the wait but I had no inspiration for this story for a while, in the meantime I have written two other stories which all you Harry Potter fans and Divergent fans will love. I'm hoping to write more but withme goign into grade 8 in a few days it may take a you enjoy!**

 **President Snow's POV**

 _4 days later at 2:30._

We are being escourted through the Erudite compound as they like to call it. To me it just looks like a place for nerds to go, I don't quite understand the whole Faction system but I won't need to. Once I get the word from Matthews I can set my peacekeepers loose asnd they can make everyone obey.

"Good afternoon. I trust you have a efficient trip here." I turned around slowly to be faced with a blonde woman who seems to be in charge.

"Yes it was quite good. Shall we go somewhere a bit more privet so we can speek about some concerns i have?"

" Of course." She replied and began to lead me towards a large building that seemed to be made out of windows, I could easily see many people dressed in different shades of blue working away.

" Now what would you like me to do exactly in exchange for my mentors?" I asked as I sat down in a big comfy chair in a large office with many computers and monitors.

" I want to rid the world of the Divergent, they will ruin this socity and will distroy all order that we have spent centuries creating, I want your 'peacekeepers' to track down all divergent and all those who are possibly divergent." She said with an evil smile.

"And how exactly are they to do that?" I asked as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I have ordered all the faction leaders to put this'' She held up a flask of clear liquid "into everyone, one way or another"

"And what exactly will that do? "I asked staring blankly at the flask.

"It willl make everyone who is not Divergent very tired and those who are divergent very much awake. It will only last for about an hour so your Peacekeepers will have to be very efficient. " She explained.

I had to admit this was a very well thought out plan, the Eveerdeens,Mellarks and Haymich will surly all be asleep as soon as they drink this (?or however she plans on geting it into them) it will make getting them so much easier.

 **Haymich POV**

"Haymich! HAYMICH!" Is exactly what I woke up to everyday. Ugh need more sleep. Suddenly I felt wet and cold and relized that yet again Katniss has thrown water on me to wae me up. I shot up screaming.

"Come on we have training, Tris and Four are waiting for us in the training room" Katniss said as she pulled the blankets off me.

"Alright alright I'm up, God no need to freeze me!" I mumbled as I got up and ready for the day, Tris and Four had very kindly been training us for the past week while we've been here.

I don't know what is going on that the think we need training but we've all been going along with it. Prim is surprisingly good with throwing knives while Katniss is mostly good with a gun. Peeta of course is amazing with fighting, he's surprisingly strong and while not exactly light on his feet he is fast.

 **Katniss POV**

Once Haymich Peeta and I made it down to the training room we split up, I went to work on combat with Tris while Peeta went to work with guns and Haymich threw knives with Prim. We were all workinmg hard that none of us noticed that three people seemed to be watching us.

I stopped Tris and made her turn to look at them.

"What are you oding here?" she said I assume these kids are some of her initiates

"We have something we think you might want to know." The girl stuttered she looked to the boy to her left who just shrugged.

"Well what is it?" I haerd Four say as he walked over, along with Peeta, Prim, Haymich, and Mom who had been also throwing knives.

"Well um before we left for the choosing ceremony I over heard Jenine Matthews talking about Divergents. She was saying something about contacting a guy named Snow and making a deal. " The girl said.

"Do you know what the deal was?" Asked Tris as she gave Four a nervous look, I was in shock Snow...as in presedant Snow the guy who we ran away from is coming here?

" Somewhat" the girl said "She was saying something about a sleep serum that will put all those who are not divergent to sleep but the divergents will remain the same so they will be able to tell, she wanted this Snow guy to help or something and said that he will get his mentors back. Do you know what's going to happen?" Asked the guy to her right .

"Bea, Jaren and Liam right? "asked Tris. They nodded " I don't know what's going to happen but I know it won't be good. Jenine has never liked the Divergents she says they ruin order because she can't control them, I need you three to be honest with me are any of you Divergent?" Tris asked

"I-I am" said the girl "M-me too" said the guy to her left "Me aswell " said the other guy.

"Ok we will all figure something out but in the mean time we need to figure out if you guys are divergent." she said turning to my family and I. How will we figure that one out?

 **What do you think? I'll try to keep goign soon sorry this is so short.**

 **Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine

 **hey everyone it has been such a long time! between school and life i have a hard time finding time to sit and write. heres a short yet sweet chap for yall and as always pls review!**

 **Peeta pov**

Well this is new! President Snow teamed up with this other lady from here? We are on our our way to the simulation room to see If Katniss Haymich Prim her mom or i are divergent.

" So what exactly is involved in this test? I mean like what are the option?" Katniss asked. I could tell she was nervous about doing this as it was something completely new and she would ahve to trust these people.

"We cant tell you exactly what will be in the test but the end results will either be Dauntless, Amnity, Abnigation, Candor, or Erudite. Hopefully none of you are divergent. " Explained Tris as tobais started handing out these weird glasses with a blue liquid inside

"We are going to put you through the same test we all go through before the choosing ceremony. Tris and I will each take one of you so we can get this over with faster. Peeta you come with meet Katniss go with Tris." Directed Tobias as he loaded up some fancy machine.

I drank the weird liquid and imidiately felt it starting to work

 **Tris Pov**

Damn! After we finished the tests Tobias and i went into the hallway to dicuss what we saw.

"Peeta and Haymich are divergent!" Tobias said as soon as we knew no one was around.

"So are Katniss and prim. What are we going to do?" I said.

Almost all of them are divergent and on top of that they can not be found.

"we'll do what we always do, find out as much as possible then fight. we are dauntless after all and their training is going pretty well. " Tobias suggested while wrapping his arms around me and holding me close to him. We both leaned in and were about to kiss when Katniss came out and asked if we knew what they 'were'.

Once we were all back inside we tol them.

" Four of you are divergent. So we definitely have to continue to plan and teach you how to fight." Tobias said imidiately putting on his Four persona.

" Prim you are divergent. your results were Amnity/Dauntless. Katniss you too are divergent. Duntless/abnigation." I said while looking ate the group before me to see their reactions.

" Hymich you are divergent, Erudite/dauntless and peeta you are Dauntless/amnity/abnigation. Mrs everdeen you are simply amnity." Tobias said while looking like he was trying to remember something long and hard.

we sent them off to bed for the night while Tobias and I plotted for what to do next.


End file.
